undecided
by jilly4ever
Summary: Set just after the last novel, Georgia being Georgia getting into more trouble, but can she handle it? One shot unless asked to continue.


"So kitykat, will you be my girlfriend?"

My mind just went blank in pure ?! Dave? After moments after the luuurve God goes to far away London with the stiff Dylan's and just as my heart was breaking as I prepared to go back to the cake shop of agrers, and Dave the laugh springs this on to me. I felt like Ellen the dither queen as I tried to stutter out some sort of an answer but I felt like my lips were super glued together as Dave just looked at me like I was a mad vole.

"I err you know. Would love. to err." I blithered out, as Dave just laughed at my blank expression, as he learned in and kissed me, I was still so surprised at everything and everyone, it took me a minute to realize what I was doing and what was happening. Me. Rom and Jules. Play. . . They just kept whizzing around my head as we started a bit of 6. Oh Dave was a good snog. Damn I can see know why there was so many, red bottom moments. His whole nip nibbling thing was just whooor on the snogging front. Of course our wee moment of happiness had to be ruined by dear Jules herself with Rosie by her side. I was alerted by this by a "Whoar... Some snog there mate." by Rosie and a dithering sentence by miss prissy knickers, I had a mental bet to myself that her fringe would be going ninety when I opened my eyes.

I wasn't wrong. The fringe was going at ninety miles an hour, and both of them were standing looking at us. Me and Dave. Snogging. Just after The Luuurve God has dumped me. I must look like some kind of tramp right now.

"Ah gee, er are you alright?" Jas as puzzled as ever, but Dave being the absolute saint he is just stood up and pulled me with him.

"I think she will recover, jas dear, but it may take some time and alot of snogging to get the the mas out of our dear G. Brilliant work as Jules by the way, it was Just top dog." I had to hold in my sniggering, because me and Roise both knows that Dave didn't watch one bit of Jas' s performance, other than her lessy kiss. We started to walk out and Jas and Rosie gave me a funny look but I just shook my head and went to gather up my bag, while the other two went to find their boyfriends. I didn't know where Dave had got to, but I was sure he'd be waiting to walk home.

Just on cue, Jas and hunky came walking up arm in arm, Jas whispering in Tom's ear, though Tom didn't seem that interested, Jools and Rolo behind them hand in hand, and Sven with Rosie on his back like a human rucky. What werid friends I have. I was just turning to look for Dave when he whispered into my ear, "Don't worry, your vati's here." I giggled to myself as we took off behind the couple's train, just walking together, not arm in arm, but if I did a bit of swingy action I could tip his. As we slowly dropped off the couple's on our way home, Rollo and Jools at Jools road, and Jas and hunky at her gate. Jas gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear to ring her the second I came home, and after a meaningful look towards us, she toodled off behind Tom.

Me and Dave kept walking towards my street, Rosie and Sven said s'laters when we were at Jas' s, probably to go snog in a bush somewhere, or do God knows what. The last time we had checked in with the snogging scale, she had beat us all, with a staggering nine, the only person who was anywhere close to that was Jas at a measly seven. I wonder what Dave and Emma had done? Would she let him do body fondling? Does he want to do body fondling? We had reached my street when Dave abruptly stopped.

"Dave err no offense, but I don't think I can deal with my mad family right now as I is v tired and my multi will have a field day if she sees that you walked me home, So do you want to err?" Dave just laughed, and I felt my face heat up but he just put his hand on my check, stroking it gently.

"What ever you want kitykat, if you are big enough to walk all that way by yourself." He slowly leaned down to my face, pulling it down, his hand still on my check, his thumb doing relaxing circles on it as he really gently kissed me, not engulfing me like big gob Mark, but really gently.

"We could, I dunno check if they are in yet?"

"I sopose we could."

So we did, just sort of chatting about the play, nothing too exciting. There was no signs of life when we reached the house so I grabbed the key out of the hanging flower basket, it was under the egg that Libby insisted that had to be placed there to "grow a chicken". I heard Dave chuckle behind me, obviously seeing the egg. I let us in, and as expected the house was as lonely as a clud. I popped the kettle on as Dave reached for some mugs.

"So." I said breaking the silence, ignoring the voice screaming in my head saying that this was the first time I had a boy alone in my house, as I set down his cup in front of him, handing him the milk.

"So." He's deep blue eyes burned into mine with deep seriousness. We broke into a laugh, historically. I just let my nose run free because I really didn't care. We laughed for a good ten minutes, each time trying to stop I looked at him and broke into historical laughter again. We sat and drank our tea for a while and chatted some more. He was really nice actually, even when we were talking about Masimo and I got choked up, he just lent over and held my hand, like a proper man would.

The second Dave walked out the door the phone rang, it was the third time in the last hour, so ither Jas is about to wet herself or she's actually excited for me. I took my time to pick it up, letting the annoying "dring, dring" noise echo through the house. After the fifth ring I decided to put her out of her misery and answer it.

"Nicolson residents, Georgia speaking." There was a moment of sniffling down the phone.

"Gee" Sniffle, "Are you there?" Sniffle.

"Jas? what's wrong?"

"I'm fine it's just. Hunky. He Dumped me."


End file.
